


Icecold Blackmail

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blackmail, Face Slapping, Filming, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: JJ always gets what he wants. JJ finds out Yuri's secret and blackmails him. Yuri ends up raped and abused in JJ's bed.





	1. Chapter 1

Jean-Jacques Leroy the Fantastic smirked. His superior intellect allowed him to outsmart his opponents easily and made it easy to get whatever he wanted. He’d wanted Yuri since he’d first laid eyes on the pretty blond and now he’d finally found a way to have him. With meticulous research and luck he’d discovered the Russian Ice Tiger’s dirty secret and he was not afraid to use this knowledge to fulfill his desire. When he held his phone in front of Yuri’s face the boy froze in place and ceased his struggles. Green eyes grew impossibly wide. “What would your poor grandfather say if he knew what you’ve been up to? Such a disappointment you are. Shall I send him this little video?” JJ asked mockingly. 

“Don’t you dare!” Yuri yelled and made a grab for the phone. 

JJ laughed and held his phone above his head. Russia’s Punk might have been wild but he was short even for his fifteen years and had no chance to reach the phone. The young skater might have tried to kick him but of course JJ was the best and the smartest and had anticipated the possibility. That was one of the reasons why he’d pushed Yuri against the wall and groped him before he showed him the video. With his movements limited by the wall and JJ’s handsome body there wasn’t any way for the little tiger to kick or to fight back effectively. He could probably have raped the pretty blond skater right then and there with force but it was much more fun to blackmail and humiliate him. He wanted to take his time and appreciate Yuri’s sweet body in peace and for that he needed some privacy. He held his thumb over the send button. “I can send it to your grandpa right now,” he threatened, “and then post it on the internet for all the world to see. Everyone will know.”

“No! Don’t you dare, you shithead,” Yuri cursed and his green eyes flashed dangerously. 

“No? Why shouldn’t I? Give me a reason, brat,” the most handsome man taunted but the green-eyed boy just glared up at him. He put his phone back in the backpocket of his jeans and smirked. “Give me a kiss then.”

“What?! Are you crazy--” 

It was easy to ignore Yuri’s complaint. He dug his fingers into soft blond hair to hold the rude boy’s head still and kissed him firmly. Green eyes widened even more and small hands shoved at his chest but the resistance was of no importance compared to the soft lips he was ravishing. He pressed the ferocious little tiger tight against the wall and groped his ass and kissed him with force until green eyes swam with unshed tears. The hotel hallway wasn’t a good place to do any more than this so King JJ the Smart grabbed Yuri’s slender wrist and dragged him along to his room. The blond protested the whole way but JJ wasn’t just handsome and smart he was strong too so it was child’s play to him to drag him along. Once in his room he locked the door and looked his captive over. Messy blond hair that shone like spun gold. Defiant green eyes wet with tears. A pale face as pretty as any woman’s. A lithe body that still waited for that final growth spurt that would turn Yuri from boy to man. “Take your shirt off.”

“Fuck off, asshole,” the defiant Ice Tiger replied. 

“Last chance. Take off your shirt and get on your knees right now or your grandfather will find out about your dirty little secret,” King JJ threatened. “The proud old man will probably keel right over from a broken heart if he learns even half of what his naughty grandson has been up to.”

“Leave my grandpa out of this!” Yuri snapped and roughly dragged his leoprint shirt over his head. The defiant blond threw his shirt on the floor and glared at the mighty King JJ. 

“On your knees,” he reminded the boy mildly. “You might be short but you aren’t short enough to suck a cock on your feet.”

Pale cheeks turned pink at the words but the threats worked. The proud Russian Fairy sank to his knees and reached for the zipper of JJ’s stylish jeans. He looked so pretty on his knees with his shiny golden hair and tear tracks down his pale cheeks. There were a handful of bruises on Yuri’s pale torso and King JJ speculated idly if those were all from training accidents or if the rude boy had gotten into a fight lately or perhaps someone else abused him too. That wouldn’t be too surprising really as the boy was really exceptionally sexy and his slender body made him basically the perfect victim. That shapely little ass practically begged to be spanked and raped and that rude mouth needed a good hard fuck too. Yuri pulled the zipper down but his defiant glare turned to panic at the sight of JJ’s truly majestic cock. “No,” Yuri gasped and tried to back away but JJ grabbed his hair roughly and held him in place. “No no I can’t.”

“Yes you can.” With a smirk JJ the Great shoved his formidable cock into Yuri’s pink little mouth. The blond’s mouth was hot and slick just as expected. With his hold on Yuri’s soft golden hair he forced the teenaged boy’s mouth more onto his cock until half of his impressive length was in the blond’s mouth. The Russian Punk fought and shoved at his hips but to no avail so JJ fucked his face ruthlessly until the boy couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. “Oh yeah cry for me, baby,” Jean-Jacques groaned as he shoved his long cock down Yuri’s throat. The sexkitten gagged and flailed so the king let him go with a laugh. The boy coughed and spluttered. JJ let him recover until he could breathe again. “Now undress and get on the bed or I’ll spank you until you can’t walk.”

“Fuck you!” Yuri cursed as he got to his feet. The boy had clearly recovered and regained his attitude because he shoved at JJ with both hands but the Mighty King Jean-Jacques Leroy only laughed at such feeble resistance. He whirled the blond skater around and twisted his arm behind his back until the fifteen-year-old cried out in pain. “Ow let go!”

So easy. JJ chuckled and twisted the Russian Punk’s arm up a little higher to hold him still while he groped his firm ass then whispered in the blond’s cute ear. “You have two choices here, princess. You can take off your clothes and get on the bed. Spread your legs like the good little slut you are and I’ll treat you nice and I promise you’ll be able to skate tomorrow. Or you can be a rude little brat. I’ll bend you over the desk and break your tight little ass open and pound you until you can’t walk. After I rape your ass so hard that it’ll never be tight again I’ll send your grandpa the evidence of your dark little secret and maybe a picture or two of your come-smeared ass too. Your choice.”

“Let go, shithead!” Yuri demanded and struggled despite the pain of his arm but JJ only laughed at his attempts to get free. Until he got that next growth spurt Russia’s little Fairy stood no chance against a tall strong man and especially not against Jean-Jacques Leroy the most handsome and perfect man in all the world. 

“Last chance,” he announced and slapped Yuri’s perky ass for emphasis. “Obey or get punished. Spread your legs or ruin your career.”

In truth JJ didn’t really care which choice the boy made he would enjoy it either way. He planned to rape Yuri’s tight ass hard no matter what but if the boy chose to cooperate he would honour his promise and go easy on him. After another few seconds of struggle Yuri suddenly went still. “Fine I’ll do it, you shithead,” the blond hissed through clenched teeth. 

Good. Very good. This would give him a lot of opportunities to film Yuri every step of the way. It would have been more troublesome if he’d had to hold him down though of course he could have handled that too. He twisted Yuri’s arm harder for a moment then let him go. The boy cursed and rubbed his arm but didn’t try to fight anymore. JJ took his phone out and pointed the camera at his pretty victim. Yuri yanked off his shoes and socks first and glared the whole time then hesitated over the zipper of his jeans. One raised eyebrow from JJ the Great was enough to make him overcome his hesitation and the blond skater quickly yanked his jeans and briefs down to stand there naked and defiant. He was glorious. Pale and slender and beautiful. Tussled golden hair. Gorgeous green eyes narrowed in anger. A face as pretty as any girl’s. Slender shoulders. Small pink nipples hardened from the cold air. A slender waist. Slim hips. A small cock. Long slender legs that looked even more amazing now that Yuri was finally naked. The longer JJ looked Yuri over the more embarrassed the boy became. Pale cheeks slowly turned pink until the petite Russian couldn’t even meet his eyes anymore. 

“You’re quite the pretty princess,” JJ the King praised. “Now get on the bed and spread your legs.”

Yuri wasn’t heavy enough for a proper stomp but he sure did his best to stomp angrily as he stormed over to the bed and threw himself down on it. One more reminder was necessary but then the pretty Russian was finally on his back and hesitantly spread his legs. JJ stepped closer until his phone camera got the perfect view of pale thighs. 

“Put your hands behind your knees and pull them up,” the King ordered. 

Yuri hesitated and his eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment but then he obeyed finally. He hooked his hands behind his knees and drew his legs up which exposed him fully to the camera. The boy looked quite appealing like that. On his back with his legs drawn up and spread. His small cock and balls were cute enough but his pink little asshole was the sweetest JJ had ever seen. It looked tight and innocent and perfect. He was almost sure that Yuri couldn’t be a virgin but his hole certainly looked as innocent as a virgin’s and so very very fuckable. Time to get serious. The phone went on the dresser until it was needed and then JJ undressed. Of course Yuri watched him. Who wouldn’t? JJ was the most handsome and perfect man in the world and he knew it. Even a dead man would look at his abs and his big hard cock so it was no surprise that Yuri glanced at his body and blushed before he looked away with a scowl. JJ posed in all his naked glory then got onto the bed and kneeled between pale thighs. He slapped the pale ass so temptingly on offer and his little sexkitten yelped. Sweet. The pale cheek turned pink and he made a note to spank the boy more another time when he was less obedient. “Touch my cock,” he ordered. 

Pretty green eyes glared up at him but King JJ the Fantastic was impervious to anger. Yuri needed to be able to skate at the competition tomorrow so the Russian Punk couldn’t disobey and risk punishment. Yuri reached down reluctantly and wrapped his slender fingers around JJ’s formidable cock and stroked. Despite the reluctance it was quite clear that this wasn’t the first time the short skater had touched a man’s cock and JJ’s smirk grew wider. It seemed like the rumors were true. Good. That made it unlikely that the boy would try to tell anyone even if he overcame his fear that his grandfather would find out his secret. This should make him much easier to control than if he’d been an innocent virgin. Of course a virgin would have a tighter ass but Jean-Jacques was amazing and so was his cock. His amazing cock was much bigger than average so even a slut’s ass would feel tight to him and no matter how often the sexy kitten had been fucked King JJ was confident that he’d enjoy the opportunity to stretch his tight ass wide open. 

He’d promised to be nice so Jean-Jacques leaned over and got a bottle of lubricant out of the bedside drawer then he opened the bottle and poured a quantity of cold lube right onto Yuri’s firm little ass. The squeak the boy gave at the sudden cold amused him. “I didn’t say you could stop stroking,” he smirked. The brat huffed but obediently continued to stroke JJ’s mighty cock. The bottle was soon closed and put aside and then JJ the Fantastic rubbed two fingers over Yuri’s tight little hole. The boy shivered at the touch but didn’t argue or try to pull away so there was no need to punish him right now. He smeared the lube around a bit and made sure to coat his fingers properly and then he pushed two long fingers all the way into that tight tight ass. Tight and hot and slick just as expected. This hole would be a good fuck. He really looked forward to raping this sweet ass. He pulled his fingers most of the way out and shoved them in deep again a few more times to spread the lube around properly. The boy had yelped at the first intrusion but now he bit his lips to not make a sound but he hadn’t stopped stroking the mighty cock of King JJ for even a moment. 

King JJ smirked. Despite his rude mouth and defiant attitude the boy had been trained well. The lube had been spread around in Yuri’s tight passage and that was preparation enough. He pulled his fingers free and smeared some more lube on his thick hard cock then pulled Yuri’s hips up. Russia’s Fairy clenched his teeth and dug his fingers into the pillow but didn’t struggle. “Scream for me,” JJ smirked as he rammed his big cock straight into Yuri’s tight little hole. Tight. So tight. It had been tight around his fingers already but the Russian Punk’s ass squeezed so much tighter around Jean-Jacques thick cock. Hot and tight and slick and perfect. The decision to rape Yuri’s sweet little teen ass had been a good one because the boy was the perfect rapemeat. The only other thing needed was some sound. Yuri bit his lips to stop the screams so JJ gripped his jaw and forced his mouth open then pushed three fingers into the boy’s mouth. Yuri shook his head in disgust because the fingers were smeared with lube and had been in his ass just a minute ago. Tears spilled out of beautiful green eyes at the added humiliation. Jean-Jacques the most amazing man in the world laughed. “It’s your own fault, princess. Should have screamed when I told you to.”

Now that the pretty blond couldn’t close his mouth to muffle his screams everything was perfect. King JJ snapped his hips and fucked Yuri’s tight tight ass hard and fast while Yuri screamed around his fingers. Angry green eyes were wet with tears but even now Russia’s Punk still looked defiant. Perfect. JJ the Wonderful pushed his fingers deeper into his fucktoy’s mouth until the boy gagged and his ass clenched tight around JJ’s fantastic cock. It was at this point that Jean-Jacques the Fabulous remembered that he’d promised his sexkitten that he’d be able to skate tomorrow so he slowed down. He pulled Yuri’s slender hips up higher to make the angle a bit easier on the boy and fucked him slower and less deep but he kept his fingers in the boy’s mouth so that he could hear every single one of Yuri’s pained noises. The slower pace was gentle enough that the Russian skater stopped screaming and only sobbed but the sound of his sobs was quite a turn on so he didn’t mind. Another time he would make his furious little sexkitten scream and scream and scream but for now this was good enough. 

With his long arms it was easy to reach his phone. He filmed his victim’s face first because the tears and sobs were incredibly hot then he moved the camera’s view down the boy’s slender body until he focused on his tight ass that wasn’t nearly as tight anymore. A closeup of his cock going slowly into Yuri’s ass then sliding just as slowly back out. He pulled his fingers out of the boy’s mouth and took a firm hold on his hip then slammed into him hard. The fucktoy had clearly learned his lesson because he didn’t try to muffle his scream at all. Victory. With a victorious smirk King JJ sped up and fucked the teenaged fucktoy’s ass hard and brutally fast and filmed it all. Every second of Yuri’s brutal rape would be preserved forever to be watched again and again later. Every single moment of Yuri’s suffering was recorded. Each thrust went deep into Yuri’s raped ass until the boy was loose and sore. When it seemed as if the teenager couldn’t take any more JJ took pity on him and pulled out. He moved up to kneel over Yuri’s pretty face and shoved his cock right into his pink little mouth.

Yuri gagged around the big cock in his mouth and tried to fight but there wasn’t much he could do in this position. All he could do was to push weakly at King JJ’s strong thighs and try not to gag. Jean-Jacques Leroy was the best and the smartest so he knew exactly how deep he could push into his victim’s mouth and not make him gag. He moved his phone in close and filmed up close how the Russian Fairy got facefucked rough and fast. Pink lips were stretched wide around the giant cock and green eyes were squeezed shut tight but tears dripped out in a steady stream as Yuri cried and cried as his mouth was raped just as brutally as his ass had been raped before. King JJ felt his orgasm approach and considered his options. It would be hot to pump his come down Yuri’s throat and make the boy swallow every drop but he already had his camera at the ready so it might be even more hot to come all over the blond’s face. Both scenarios would be equally humiliating for his unwilling little sexkitten. Decision made he pulled out and stroked himself off over the teen’s pretty pale face and then his semen splashed all over in thick ribbons and covered the Russian Fairy’s golden hair and beautiful face. 

Now that his mouth was free Yuri sobbed and coughed and tried to curse but he was too exhausted and humiliated to be coherent. The best he could manage was a gasped jerk or shithead as he recovered from his ordeal. King JJ sat back and filmed Yuri some more while the raped boy cried. The fucktoy’s lips were red and swollen from the brutal facefuck he’d received. His face was stained with tears. His ass was stretched and loose. All in all Yuri made a very pretty picture. He looked exactly like the cumbump slut he was. Perfect. 

JJ the Fantastic turned his phone camera off and got up. He smirked down at Yuri. “Get out. Unless you want another go,” he threatened. 

Green eyes widened at the threat and Yuri scrambled to his feet. JJ watched closely as the boy quickly dressed. The Russian skater’s movements were a bit awkward but overall he seemed fine. The bit of soreness should be gone by tomorrow and he’d be able to skate well. Good. It was more fun to rape a famous skating star than to rape a loser so it would have been a sad waste if Yuri had been too sore to skate his short program tomorrow. Finally dressed the rude brat stumbled out of the room and yelled one last “Shithead!” back at JJ before he slammed the door shut. JJ smirked and went to take a nice relaxing shower. Today had been fun and he had a lot of plans for Yuri. 


	2. Chapter 2

5AM was a bit early but King JJ knew that Yuri always got up that early on competition days to go for a jog. All the skaters stayed in the same nice hotel which was near a nice little wood and a comfortable jogging path went right through the woods and past a calm lake. This early in the morning not many others used the path so he was sure no one would interrupt his genius plan. By the time Yuri stepped out of the elevator he had waited beside the door for almost ten minutes. Great timing was of course one of JJ’s strengths besides incredible good looks and superior intelligence. Yuri scowled at him but went right past and out the door since he wasn’t willing to give up on his regular morning jog. JJ followed and kept back just far enough that he could watch Yuri’s firm little ass move in those tight shorts. The shorts were so tight they were practically painted on and the leoprint top didn’t leave much for the imagination either. At every step Yuri’s firm buttocks moved alluringly. JJ smirked. It was a miracle the Russian skater didn’t get raped every time he went out for a jog looking like that. Perhaps that was the reason the boy went for his morning job this early before many other people were around to reduce the risk that some random jogger grabbed him and fucked his pretty face. There weren’t many people around yet so once they were in the woods and out of sight King JJ sped up until he was beside Yuri and grabbed the boy’s slender arm. 

“Let me go, you freak!” Yuri cursed at him but JJ just smirked and pulled him into the woods. The Russian Punk cursed and tried to break free but JJ the Mighty was much stronger and held onto him easily. 

Once they were safely away from the jogging path he shoved the brat against a tree and kissed him. Wide green eyes stared at him in shock but then Yuri shoved at him with both hands. He pulled back just enough to grin at the boy. “Shut your mouth,” he ordered the rude brat. “Do what you’re told or I’ll send your grandpa the video and then I’ll upload yesterday’s video to the net. How many guys would fap to the sight of your raped ass and crying face?”

Yuri blanched and clearly remembered yesterday’s ordeal. “You wouldn’t dare, shithead! We’re in public!” he snapped back but when King JJ leaned in for another kiss the boy didn’t try to stop him. The threat had clearly knocked most of the resistance out of the Russian Punk so JJ took his time. He kissed the boy firmly and fondled his body all over. Firm little ass. Slender hips. Long thin legs. A throat as pale as a lady’s. Soft blond hair and furious green eyes. Such a beauty simply had to belong to him. Yuri shoved him away roughly and tried to run but JJ grabbed his wrist and shoved him against the tree again this time face first. He pinned the boy in place with his body and nuzzled his soft blond hair. 

“Let go!” the Russian Fairy demanded but the boy’s weak struggles were no trouble at all.

He sucked on his neck lightly careful not to leave a mark. His hands pushed up under the tight leoprint top to pinch and twist those cute little pink nipples until the little nubs were red and sore. Then he pushed Yuri’s tight shorts down to expose his firm pale ass. The boy’s ass looked as innocent and virginal as it had yesterday despite the rough fuck King JJ had delivered. Sweet. He kneaded the round cheeks firmly to appreciate those firm skater muscles while Yuri pushed against the tree helplessly. “Hold still unless you want to get fucked raw. If you scream you’ll be caught like this. Do you want people to see what a slut you are? I don’t mind sharing. Every jogger who finds us can have a go at your ass,” JJ the Mighty threatened and Yuri froze. With a smirk he pulled a tube of lube from his pocket and poured a quantity of cold lube right down the crack of Yuri’s pale little ass. The boy shivered at the cold but made no more attempts to escape his fate. Good. Things would go a lot easier if the rude brat had accepted his future as a fucktoy and given up his cute little attempts at fighting. 

Jean-Jacques Leroy rubbed two fingers down the cleft of Yuri’s ass to coat them with lube then pushed his fingers into the boy’s tight pink hole without warning. Yuri gasped and bit his lip to avoid any more noise. Too easy. JJ smirked and twisted his fingers then shoved his long fingers in deep. Such a sweet tight ass. How could the Russian Punk be so tight again after yesterday’s rough rape? He fingerfucked Yuri’s tight ass roughly while the boy bit his lips and dug his fingers into the tree’s rough bark. Once the fuckhole was slick and ready King JJ pushed his shorts down and lined his thick cock up with the tight hole that was ready for his pleasure. He put his hand over Yuri’s mouth in case the boy cried out and then he shoved in brutally hard with no consideration for his victim’s comfort. Tight. The little Ice Tiger’s ass was tight and slick and hot and even more perfect than he remembered it. The muffled scream was quite appealing too and he made a note to take Yuri away to a more private place some time where he could make him scream as loud as he wanted. With a grunt he shoved in deeper until the whole length of his big cock was buried in the Russian skater’s tight ass. He didn’t give his fucktoy any time to get used to the intrusion instead he snapped his hips and fucked him hard and fast and deep. Every thrust went deep and the green-eyed beauty cried helpless tears of pain and humiliation.

After a minute or two JJ slowed down. He’d promised Yuri to go easy on him since he had to skate today and he intended to keep his promise since it was more fun to rape a fellow star skater. At this slower pace Yuri still sobbed but didn’t scream much anymore so there was no need to cover his mouth anymore. Instead King JJ pushed three fingers into the boy’s mouth to dominate him even more. He used his free hand to pinch and caress the Russian Fairy’s lithe body. Yuri’s soft little cock barely twitched at his touch. It was a lot more fun to pinch his nipples. Smooth pale skin and perky little nipples were quite fun to play with and he intended to learn all about his new fucktoy’s body. His big cock slid in and out of Yuri’s tight pink hole in smooth thrusts until Yuri was stretched and loose and sore like the piece of rapemeat he was. JJ continued to nuzzle the Ice Tiger’s pretty blond hair while he raped his ass and he made sure to tell Yuri exactly how loose and slutty and useless he was until the tears that dripped out of the proud Russian’s eyes were as much from shame and humiliation as from the pain of the hard rape. 

When Yuri’s legs started to shake JJ pulled out. “Get on your hands and knees,” he ordered. Yuri rubbed at his face for a moment in a useless attempt to hide his tears. Green eyes wet with tears glared at King JJ but the threat of possibly getting found by other joggers was enough to keep the boy from arguing. He went down on his hands and knees and offered his already raped ass up for JJ’s pleasure. JJ smirked triumphantly. He’d thought it would be much harder to tame Russia’s Punk but clearly the brat was all talk and didn’t have much to back it up. He knelt behind the boy and spread the pale cheeks of his ass apart to take a good look at Yuri’s raped hole. The formerly tight pink hole was red and sore and loose and smeared with lube but it was just as appealing and rapeable as before. Yuri’s slender pale thighs and firm little ass practically begged to be spanked but JJ held back. He’d do that after the competition when it didn’t matter if Yuri was too sore to walk or skate. The rude boy clearly needed to be spanked with a leather belt until all the defiance was beaten out of him but now was not the time for that. He took a firm hold of the Ice Tiger’s hips and thrust roughly back in. 

Yuri cried out loudly so he took a hold of Yuri’s hair and pushed his face against the forest floor to muffle his screams and hold him in place. The boy clawed at the earth but was in no position to fight back effectively so JJ raped him brutally hard. He shoved his thick cock deep into the brat’s ass over and over until Yuri was shaking from the pain. Just as before he raped Yuri brutally hard for a couple of minutes then slowed down to a more gently pace. When the screams turned to sobs he pulled the Russian Punk’s head up by the hair. Yuri looked a right mess his face was smeared with tears and earth but his green eyes still glittered with defiance. Something more was needed to break this cumdump’s will and King JJ knew exactly what to do. He pulled out and stood up then yanked Yuri up by the hair until the boy knelt in front of him. “Open your mouth,” he ordered. Yuri stubbornly kept his mouth shut so he yanked the boy’s hair brutally hard until he cried out. Of course JJ the Great used the chance and shoved his cock into Yuri’s mouth. 

Yuri looked amazingly hot with his pink lips stretched around JJ’s thick cock and his face all smeared with tears and earth. “Oh yeah,” JJ moaned as he thrust his hips. He raped the Russian skater’s mouth brutally fast and shoved his long cock down the boy’s throat a couple of times while Yuri struggled futilely. Yuri looked as if he belonged here. On his knees with his shorts around his knees and his ass raped and loose. His top shoved up to show his pink nipples. His mouth full of cock and his green eyes full of tears. Perfect. Almost as perfect as King JJ himself. With a loud moan King JJ came and his come spurted onto Yuri’s tongue and filled his mouth. Eyes full of disgust Yuri yanked free of JJ’s hold and spat onto the ground gagging just a bit. This defiance could not stand. JJ slapped the brat across the face hard enough to send him sprawling on the ground. Yuri stared up at him with eyes widened in shock in his cheek red from being slapped. JJ grabbed Yuri by the hair and dragged him back up onto his knees then slapped him across the face three more times. 

“Next time you swallow every drop,” JJ told the crying blond. “If you ever spit my royal seed out again I’ll beat you so bad you’ll never skate again. Is that clear?” Yuri didn’t answer so he yanked the boy’s hair roughly. “Is that clear?!”

“Yes,” Yuri finally muttered but he didn’t look JJ in the eyes as he did so. 

“Good.” King JJ smirked as he looked Yuri over. The red handprint was clearly visible on Yuri’s pale face. Unless the boy wanted to explain it he’d have to cover it with makeup before the competition but that wasn’t JJ’s problem. King JJ quickly fixed his clothes and ran a hand through his hair until he looked as perfect as ever then he went back to the hotel. Yuri was left behind on the forest floor beaten and raped and dirty to clean himself up as best he could. JJ wasn’t worried though. There was no way the proud boy would want to admit to anyone what had happened and he was unlikely to do anything that put the competition at risk. Yuri would skate beautifully today and no one would be able to guess that he’d been raped twice in the past 24 hours. 

 


End file.
